


The End of an Era

by Daply



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 15:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daply/pseuds/Daply





	The End of an Era

In a galaxy far far away there was a disturbance in the force jedi and sith could sense it even the celestials but they could not sense what it was only time would explain 5 years prior in the unknown regions the taungs were living their lives when all of a sudden the Sky's blackened and fire rained down they didnt know what the hell was going on when all of a sudden a ship appeared and looked like it had landed but instead it was just floating it was massive in size and some sort of bug looking creatures poured out by the thousands the taungs werent scared though they prepared for a fight sadly to their disappointment they werent about to get one the bugs flew around them and landed on them taking one sting and paralyzing them completely one by one every man woman and child was paralyzed but still conscious then by the thousands humanoid bug creatures appeared and started loading them into pods and taking them back to the ship one of the bugs began to glow and one group of soldiers who were hiding in a building saw it and it spoke unlike the rest who just made chirps or whatnot it said we are harbinger we are the vanguard of your destruction and looked to the others and said take what is useful destroy the rest the taungs warriors werent about to let this happen so they rushed out and before they could do anything harbinger took a look and said you merely delay the inevitable attack and with that beams of yellow lasers launched forth blasting through the enemies but not killing only knocking them out to be used harbinger took a look at them and said pathetic we will ascend them and make them perfect ; the taungs were twisted and turned mechanical aboard reapers and made into a new troop along with the rest of the species from the mass effect universe the reapers deem it time for a new galaxy to be harvested. The reapers eventually found the chiss in the unknown regions a very militaristic group of aliens very organized and intelligent they would make a perfect harvest the reapers decide to have the geth drop artifacts on their planets even if it means suicide for them. Hundreds of reaper tech is launched on their planets and some geth even die doing so but the chiss can't resist the urge to study these artifacts to hope to learn more about what was dropping them. The chiss was soon contacted by the republic the Jedi said they sensed a disturbance out in the unknown regions as if an entire race had vanished and would like the chiss to guide them to it and the chiss agreed. Soon thrawn one of the chiss would witness a Jedi firsthand the Jedi sent anakin obi wan plo koon and anakins padawan ahsoka out to the unknown regions they eventually come out within the system that the taungs world resided in as soon as they entered the system the 4 Jedi used their senses to try to get a hold on the situation but just as they sensed before the planet was wiped clean. They decided to all get a closer look and landed in what seemed to be a large city but was completely empty clone commander Rex and Cody cleared the landing point and checked for any hostiles with both the clone troopers and the chiss soldiers thrawn enjoyed the architecture of the taungs and began to study it "fascinating look at it we could learn a lot from this" clone commander Rex said "best if you stick close to the Jedi thrawn after all we dont know what were dealing with yet" plo koon began to meditate in the center of what seemed to be a town square "what is he doing" thrawn asked "hes using the force to try to sense what happened here" anakin said. Master plo koon awoke from his meditation with a gasp of shock what he saw he could not understand "what is it plo koon what did you see" anakin and obi wan asked plo was still trying to understand what he saw before responding "I saw a battle but the taungs didnt even get to fight back they were just utterly defenseless they were paralyzed and taken the entire population of the planet there was a few who resisted but" images flashed through plo koons mind until he saw what was their leader the glowing bug creature that called itself harbinger "harbinger" he said "who the hells harbinger" thrawn said "its what took the taungs I also saw the taungs well what was left of them" what do you mean plo we sense no life forms on the planet besides us" obi said "thats because theyre no longer alive theyre now machine" "Machine" everyone said "Plo are you okay" anakin asked "plo responded with after what I just saw I dont know but I do know we need to leave now" the group began running back to their landing zone and on their way they received a call from the clones and chiss at the shuttles Rex and thrawn answered the calls "what's going on" "just waiting for yalls return" "good hold position and be prepared for anything" a few mins later they received another call where all they heard were screams they double timed it to the ships when they arrived they found dead bodies and a clone trooper running out of the ship right before being impaled and behind him was what plo koon mentioned it was the taungs but twisted they must have been left behind to stall anyone on the reapers trail but they didnt know that with a bellowing roar the taungs charged the Jedi, troopers, and chiss. Cody and Rex and the rest of the troopers and chiss soldiers opened fire but it seemed to just bounce right off the taungs bodies not even hitting them "what the do they have barriers" Cody said to Rex "What the hell are we dealing with" as a reaper taung was about to reach Cody obi wan pulled it from the air and sliced it in half "Hold your ground men do not stop firing" after several minutes of fighting the taungs the battle was won they lost several clone and chiss soldiers but they survived thrawn decided to take some of the corpses back for study and so did the Jedi as well to learn what they were dealing with and they went there separate ways later back on the chiss home world groups of chiss were beginning to act strange hearing voices and other things too. thrawn arrived and the chiss began studying the corpses of the twisted taungs thrawn also noticed the artifacts that resembled the tech in the taungs and wondered but before he could continue the artifact exploded destroying the corpses with it. "Damnit" thrawn said "we would've learned invaluable information if we were more careful" a chiss soldier appeared "Sir" Thrawn replied "At ease speak"" There are more relics across our planet and others as well we've already began studying them we could bring one back here for you to study it yourself if you like" "Do it" thrawn said. The year is 22bby and the first battle of geonosis is going on and the grand army of the republic comes out victorious little did they know they were being watched by the reapers as the republic is leaving and the CIS is as well the reapers launch a small strike force of collectors to take some geonosions and bring them back for testing and to be ascended this plan goes through no problem over 5k geonosions are brought back and turned into slaves for the reapers. Later on the reapers heard of a immortal like bounty hunter called durge able to change his body and wanted him to join them so they sent one of their own they sent Zaeed Massani all twisted and reaperfied to chase him down Zaeed runs across him on a shithole of a planet and yells "hey tentacle arms you call yourself a bounty hunter you couldnt take down a salarian where I'm from" Durge didn't know what that was but he was insulted nonetheless so he charged him just as zaeed wanted and with that there was a swift movement and a snap Durge thought he had ended it right there no quite the opposite when he looked his entire bottum half was gone while he was used to this happening he wasnt used to what would come next zaeed picked him up by his torso and threw him over 80 yards and before durge even landed zaeed was already there and landed a swift kick but before he could continue durges legs had regrown and they began brawling neither able to kill the other although zaeed wasnt supposed to kill him he kinda wanted to zaeed through what seemed to be a stand device on the ground durge didnt know what the point was it wasnt doing anything for him and before he could finish his thought process zaeed tackled him and threw him onto the device an then with a snap durge was impaled and he knew this wasnt a big deal he'd been through worse but he hasn't durges body began to change become actually mechanical and synthetic and organic new tech replaced his old and when it was over he was even more of a monster now than before. One by one the species of the unknown and wild regions fell and were converted into the reapers subject even the chiss ascendency was converted. The reapers eventually made their way into the outer rim portion of the galaxy ready to begin harvesting any species unfortunate enough to end up crossing their path. The reapers eventually pick up a comm link that is from a group called the republic and a group called the CIS it appeared that they were at a full scale war galaxy wide they decided to investigate the origins of the comm link they enter the Christoph system where they saw many ships engaged in battle. Aboard the resolute the venator class star destroyer the head of the alliance fleet : clone trooper: Admiral were receiving ships coming in from hyperspace. Admiral Wullf Yularen a very high decorated admiral in the republic: Is it separatist reinforcements. Clone trooper: No sir its unknown but it doesnt seem to be separatists its way to many ships and theyre way too big and as each second goes by more keep appearing sir this size of a fleet could cover the entire galaxy. Wullf: Order the fleet to pull back into a defensive position of both the separatists and this unknown fleet and prepare for the worst. Aboard the separatist dreadnaught Invincible. Droid 1: This can't be right are you sure your sensors aren't messed up. Droid 2: I'm sure the other droids are getting these signs on the radar as well. Droid 1: Admiral we have a situation. Admiral Trench a member of the harch species a arachnid like species that stood up like a human: What is it why is the republic pulling back do they have reinforcements incoming from hyperspace. Droid 1: No sir the anomalies from hyperspace are unknown and the amount of ships are too many for the republic to have. Trench: Hmmmm hold your positions dont fire unless fired upon but they are not allowed past this blockade. Harbinger the leader of the reapers is the first to make it through hyperspace the rest of the reaper fleet which is consisted of billions of reaper ships. As harbinger enters he sees two huge fleets and notices they've halted theyre attacks on one another and focused theyre attention on the reapers then two transmissions come in. Wullf: You are entering a hostile area there is a war going on please turn around and leave or we cannot guarantee your safety. Harbinger: We are harbinger the forces of the universe bend to me the transmission ends. Trench: We are at war if you try to come close to this blockade we will open fire and destroy your ships turn around and leave. Harbinger: We are harbinger you cannot stop us the transmission ends. Trench and Wullf are worried as they see hundreds of ships pour in from hyperspace. As harbinger and a portion of the reaper ships that have entered the system grow closer harbinger decides to show a demonstration of his power he slowly raises the underbelly of itself and charged its main gun as well as the other 8 cannons and charged them and fired on one of the separatist and republic ships and in one shot both ships were cleaved in half like as if it had just cut through paper. Both Wullf and Trench look over in shock from the distance of the shot and the fact it destroyed the ships in one shot. Wullf: All ships pull back behind the planet launch all transports were evacuating the planet as hes ordering his ships he opens comma to trench. Trench were moving past your blockade to evacuate the planet you must let us past if any of us are going to live we need to save the planet so let us pass. Trench: he stood there in silence for a few minutes fine I'll allow you to evacuate the planet and call off the droids get the people out of there the planets no good if the people are dead. As the republic moved past the blockade the reaper fleets numbers kept increasing and increasing. Trench looked over in shock and horror he contacted count dooku, Dooku theres a situation above christophsis theres a huge fleet with immense power incoming and its already destroyed two ships on both sides. Dooku: well open fire and destroy the fleet theyre no match for the separatists might. Trench: but sir theres thousands of ships and more keep coming he starts a live broadcast of what's going on as harbinger and the other reapers start opening fire and destroys several of the separatist ships within the blink of an eye. Dooku looks on in horror: Trench get out of there youre no match for whatever the hell kind of fleet that is. Trench orders the ship to prepare to jump to hyperspace but before they could theyre engines were destroyed by oculus fighters from the reapers and trench looked on in horror as the rest of his fleet was being boarded and destroyed just as the first reaper attached its claws to his ship then on the inside there was silence then gunfire they were being boarded and there was only one organic on the ship and that was trench as the droids were besieged by reaper units of the galaxy and the old one they made there way to the command deck and a marauder was shot in the eye by trench but before anything else could happen a taung grabbed trench and threw him across the room knocking him out and they carried him off ship into the reaper where he to would be harvested then the ship was ripped apart by the metallic talons of the reaper. Meanwhile the republic evacuated their men and as many civilians as they could as they left christophsis, from the other side of the planet they watched in horror as admiral trenchs ships and command ship were destroyed they fled through hyperspace as far away as they could Jedi anakin Skywalker, obi wan Kenobi, and padawan ahsoka tano knew that they had to report this new threat to the council and the senate but just didnt know how they could convince them that was for a later time though they had enough to worry about like refugees. Not long after that would come the battle of Teth which would involve ahsoka obi wan anakin and assajj ventress the dark acolyte many battle droids and clone troopers captain Rex and clone commander Cody the battle was a tough one the republic and cis clashed at many turns with anakin and the rest of the troops reaching the top of a cliff face but the reapers were watching the ongoing battle from a distance and decided to interfere with the geth and some of the star wars races that they had indoctrinated and converted into the reaper army the geth dropships approached the surface and saw the fighting from a distance while cloaked so they did reconnaissance mostly watching and waiting they decided to drop a few hunter units to remain cloaked and watch the battle the geth would hack the droids to try and convert them to the reapers side as one of the hunter units was in the process of hacking a droid the droid was shot down and so was the geth revealing them and exposing that there was a third party involved in the battle. After the geth unit was revealed the clones and droids stayed on their guard while facing one another every now and then a missed shit would hit a geth hunter exposing them a moment before reentering stealth again. The clones won the battle at the cliff and pushed forward with their AT-TEs as the clones marched battling the droids with their Jedi companions they noticed something awfully strange their were no droids to be found not a single one to be found but the stranger thing was that there was signs of a battle. Ten minutes prior to the clones finding this the geth saw an ambush of droids and more reinforcements marching to the fight the geth dropships dropped a few juggernauts and with that the droids were torn to shreds and deactivated the geth dropship made a landing and packed up all of the droid pieces and left going back into stealth. The Jedi walked up to what seemed to be scorch marks on the ground and the eldest member obi wan kenobi used the force senses to concentrate on what happened he saw other mechanical droids that looked completely different ambush them and take them down like it was nothing then leave obi wan informed the party of what had transpired and they all remained on their guards they continued to move forward and ran into little to no resistance eventually they made their way to the monastery which was to be their FOB and as they learned what the cis was up to they were ambushed by the droids they breached the monastery and began opening fire but the republic stood their ground it wasnt until this point that the reapers got heavily involved in the battle while the monastery was undergoing attack the geth dropped many units outside of anyone's sight including the smartest geth heavily modified by the reapers legion. The geth lines pushed forward and came up on the droids from behind and opened fire deactivating every droid in range legion was not amongst the front lines of the droids instead remained cloaked and looking for high end targets by this point the geth had made their way into the monastery and began engaging both sides of the conflict and anakin and ahsoka were dealing with ventress but they were not the only ones in the pit in the shadows cloaked legion was there watching the three dual and avoid a huge rancor legion thought to himself that the monster would make a fine addition to the reaper army along with the three people in front of it legion took aim at ventress and pulled the trigger but she ducked from one of Skywalker's blows but the shot revealed himself to the three in front of him and they used the force to locate him and Skywalker ran the rancor over to where he sensed the presence and with that legion had no choice but to reveal himself he formed two omniblades and slashed at the rancors feet making it fall over and legion stood in the center of the room with the light gleaming over him they all just looked at him wondering what the hell he was ventress ordered the new type of droid to stand down but legion just looked at her and said I am not your droid and I will not serve you I serve my own masters and with that he pulled out his blaster pistol and fired a shot at her but she deflected it and rushed him trying to slash him in half for not following orders legion simply dodged the attack and delivered a direct punch to her gut anakin and ahsoka just watched in silence as this went on ventress was thrown back in shock by this and decided to use the pain as hatred and used the force powers that she had against legion she tried using the force to lift him up and throw him but he anchored his legs to the ground so that he could not be thrown around like a doll she came at him with both blades planning on striking from above and with that he morphed the omniblades again and blocked her lightsabers holding her in that stance they all looked and wondered how this was stopping the lightsaber anakin and ahsoka got a comms transmission letting them know it was time to leave so they left ventress to deal with the threat. The battle between the two raged on for a while ventress not being able to outsmart the droid or even hit it legion eventually had enough and grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed her and before she could get up he kicked her again and again preventing her from getting up but as that was happening the rancor woke up and rushed legion which made him have to dodge its attack and ventress saw the opportunity and ran. Legion took a not of all their moves and weapons and uploaded it to two entities to send to the armada; harbinger and another mysterious one. Legion took on the rancor till it was very worn down and outside and with that he let loose a collector bug to paralyze it and summoned a dropship to take it to be converted.


End file.
